


The Itch Kinktober 2018

by StripesnBooks



Series: Homes After the Mountain [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Frottage, Gags, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Leather, Lingerie, Masks, Masochism, Master/Slave, Multi, Object Insertion, Olfactophilia, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, S&M, Sadism, Scent Kink, Spanking, Swallowing, Underfell, Uniforms, Vore, collaring, degredation, formal wear, gagging, smiles/laughter, underrswap, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: Hey ho here we go ITS KINKTOBER Y'ALL! YA READY FOR SOME KINKS?!?!? YA READY FOR SOME... SEX?!?!?!?!?!?!!? HERE IT COMES IF YOU'RE A CHILD PLEASE DONT READ THIS.reader and skeletons pulled from my fic The Itch





	1. Masks with Red

Well. that raid had not gone as planned. And worse, some debris had hit and busted your mask, so it now only covered the top half of your face and your right cheek. You grumbled about it in the back of the van, but Anny hushed you.

 

“We’re almost to the split point. Switch to civilian clothes,” He commanded. You sighed but followed the order as everyone else began to take off their bloodied or ripped or just suspiciously dark outfits.

It was only a few minutes before the van doors opened and people dispersed in groups of two or three. You were stuck with someone whose name you couldn’t quite remember for half a mile before you both split off.

 

But you didn’t want to go home. You still had that itch that wasn’t quite scratched. So you went into a dark space between buildings to put on your ‘work clothes’ and replace your mask. Almost as soon as the broken mask was on, you heard the sounds of arguing.

 

“Just give us your gold, monster!”

 

“Look, i don’t have any- agh!”

 

Well, that was easy. You stepped out and found two humans posed threateningly around a large red bird monster, who was trying to sneer at them. Just as one guy raised another hand to hit the monster again, you stepped in and grabbed his arm.

 

“I don’t think so.” and with that, you violently twisted his arm. 

 

He screamed, and you heard the telltale pop of a slipped socket. The other man moved to help his companion, but you simply took out your knife and blocked his strike, slashing at his chest. The first was trying to run now, and the second was looking for a way to leave without getting literally backstabbed.

 

“Aw, it’s no fun when you run,” you said as you looked for a way to catch the one that was getting away. 

 

The other took that as a sign of split concentration, and tried to dash away. You made to move after him, but then… you felt something tug deep inside you. The man was somehow propelled faster away from you, and some unseen force was dragging you backwards. You fought against it, but you practically slammed against something… kinda soft. But then, someone’s arms wrapped loosely around you.

 

“‘s safe now,” the voice said, a bit slurred. Was this person drunk? “ya okay?”

 

“Who the fuck are you?! Let me go!” you wriggled in the person’s grasp, and he let go. You stumbled back to look at the interloper, and were a bit surprised to find a monster. A skeleton monster, just a bit taller than you, wearing a black jacket and with two piercing red eye lights.

 

“hey, i usually get s’more manners when i rescue someone!” he grumbled. He looked closer, focusing first on your broken mask, and then at your chest. Since he couldn’t see your eyes, you pulled your mouth into a sneer. “ya ain’t monster. yer human.”

 

“Yeah, so what?” you snapped back. You started moving slowly away, but then you felt gripped again by some invisible force, holding you in place.

 

“ya were helping a monster. Saved him from those human assholes.” oh yeah. The red bird monster was gone; they must have told this skeleton what happened. But they had mistook you for a monster. The skeleton looked you up and down again, getting closer. “why would ya do that, then?”

 

You growled in what you hoped was a threatening manner. “I was just blowing off steam. And if i fight, i prefer to fight jerks. So i found some asses to kick.”

 

He listened carefully to your words, looking for some sort of lie, but just laughed. “oh man, you’re serious! yer a riot… what should i call ya?” he moved to lift the mask from your face, but you immediately yelled out.

 

“Stop! Leave… leave it on. Ready to let me go, now?” you couldn't let him know who you were. You were a pretty high ranked gang member.

 

He took a few moments, staring directly at your chest. Eventually he must have decided your breasts were appropriate, even though your thick clothing obscured most of it. “hey, i got an idea. ya wanna blow off steam, yeah?”

 

You answered slowly, trying to see what he was getting at. “Yeah…?”

 

He leaned in close, his face less than an inch away from yours. “Wanna blow off steam with me?” he said in a voice deeper than the one he had been using, one that rumbled and sent pleasant shivers straight to your core. Well, it was one way to take care of the itch, even if you hadn’t done it in a while.

 

Fuck it. “Why not.”

  
  
  


And that was how you found yourself in a room beyond messy as the skeleton somehow made a glowing red tongue that slipped between your lips and danced with your own tongue. It was cool and wet and tingly, and you found yourself enjoying it. Maybe your mask breaking earlier was a good thing.

 

He threw you bodity onto a simple bed, the sheets pulled from the mattress and bunched up near the wall. “...’s kinda weird i don’t get to see your face…” he bent over, nipping at your jaw. “But i guess its also kinda hot. I might never know who you are.” he gave your neck a skeletal kiss, and you became suddenly aware of how very sharp his teeth were. You tried to flip him over, but he pins you by your shoulders. “got a problem, doll?” he says with a grin.

 

You smirk. “If you want to be on top, you gotta earn it.” you struggle again, but this time he grabs your wrists in one hand and slams them against the mattress above your head.

 

“I think i can do that.” he uses his free hand to trace at the skin around your mask, and you shiver at the feel of his warm ceramic bones on your skin. “let’s get ridda these…” the phalanges that were caressing your face move down to your pants, and he slowly unzips them and slides them off. His grin stretches to shit eating levels. “ya may protest about being on bottom, but yer wet as hell, doll.”

 

You maturely stick out your tongue, to which he chuckles. “So, skeleton man, you gonna fuck me or not? You got a weird tongue, so do you have a weird… oh…”

 

He did indeed have an erection. He had opened his pants to reveal a large glowing red cock, not too long, but plenty thick. “this good enough for ya, human?” he growls seductively, and again his voice touches you in all the right ways. In lieu of words, you bucked your hips. “well then… welcome to the bone zone.” he released your wrists and instead moved his hands to your ass, adjusting the angle of your hips. He rubbed his erection against your folds, and your breath hitched when it touched on your clit. Like his tongue, it was smooth and felt almost electric, and it was probably one of the most amazing things to have touched your lower lips. Or, at least that’s what it felt like in the moment. He paused in his grinding, and lined up his cock with your hole. “Ya ready doll?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

And with your permission, he plunged into your folds, half his cock making it in before he began pumping steadily, making it deeper each time. You hissed at the stretch of your walls on the first push, but it turned to moans as he kept going, lewd squelching sounds echoing in the air. You snuck your hands under his jacket and shirt, and grabbed his bones. He grunted and sped up, finally hilting and then driving long strokes deep into you. As the head of it hit against your g-spot repeatedly, you felt yourself near the edge.

 

“H-hey, faster… please…” you moaned, and he obligingly picked up the pace, pounding his thick length into you, until you came around him. He somehow went even faster, until you felt something gush into you. He slowed enough to lean down, capturing your lips in a kiss, nipping at your lips and tongue.

 

He kept pumping slowly into you for a few more seconds, and you could feel his cum slipping out and soaking the bed below you. Finally he stilled, pressing gentler kisses to your neck and chest. He sat up, and slowly pulled out of you, causing you to moan at the oversensitivity of the area. He leaned down again, caressing the side of your face where your mask had broken to reveal your full cheek. “That was amazin’, doll. So, do i get ta take off yer mask yet?”

 

You gave him a tired yet playful grin. “Nope.”


	2. Sans makes you beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans x Reader - Begging

You’re still not sure why you agreed to this. It had been a stupid bet, and now you were on your knees, hands tied behind your back and stripped down to your bra and panties. Sans stood in front of you, fully clothed and, additionally, wearing a shit-eating grin.

 

“So what now?” you growled. “You have twenty more minutes of this, and you’d better bet i’m gonna find some form of revenge later.”

 

Sans just smirked. “it’s fun watching you fight your instinct to lash out.” he took a bottle of ketchup from his jacket and took a few chugs, then held the bottle to your lips. “drink up, kiddo.”

 

“It is so weird when you call me that.” you looked distastefully at the ketchup bottle. “You’re really gonna make me drink this?”

 

“yup.”

 

You sighed and leaned forward. He tipped the bottle a little, and you swallowed the salty-sweet condiment. It was weird and heavy in your stomach. “Done yet?”

 

“nah.” he moved forward and leaned over to pull you into a kiss, his teeth warm and tingling with remnants of his magic. You could lose yourself in these skeleton kisses. He pulled away too soon, and you whined. “hey, you lost the bet. you’re not allowed to move.” you fidgeted restlessly. He chuckled. “how ‘bout this: if you beg, real nice, i’ll undo your wrists?”

 

You growled, but you would really feel better if your hands were free. He moved close again, tracing his phalange gently across the curves of your face. “Fine,” you gave in, “please take them off.”

 

Sans just grinned at you. “sweetheart, i didn’t want you to ask, i wanted you to  _ beg _ .” his white eye lights narrowed. “so, try again.”

 

“Hmph. Please Sans, please free my wrists,” you said in a monotone voice.

 

He sighed, walking behind you, and slapped your ass. You let out a surprised yip. “try. Again.”

 

You would really have to let go of your pride for this one. It would be fine, right? No one else would know, and the others wouldn’t think they could get away with this. “ _ Please _ , Sans,” this time your voice was more real, sounded more desperate. “Please take them off! Please!”

 

“hm. what do i get in return?”

 

“I’ll obey your every command for the next ten minutes.” you had to do that anyway, according to the bet.

 

He laughed, probably realizing that. “oh really?” he kneeled before you. “spread your legs, sweetheart.” you reluctantly did so, huffing and making a show of how you didn't want to. He slid a finger along the middle of your panties, teasing your lower lips. “you’re pretty wet. you really that into this?” he leaned in, whispering in your ear. “you like it when someone forcefully takes control?” As he leaned back, you hated that you couldn’t just flip him the bird.

 

“Please, pretty please, free my wrists? Sans? Sir? Master?” you figured he might get a kick out of that, and maybe free you. But instead of laughing at the names, you found his eye begin to smoke and a glow from his pant.

 

“hm. kinda like that. beg harder, though.” he reached again between your legs, this time slipping his hand into your panties and finding your clit with ease. You began to whine and wriggle as he played with it, leaning on him as he pleasured you. But he pushed you back. “no, no, no, you have to sit up straight and not move. unless i give you permission.”

 

He continued to assault your clit, and you wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him close. “Please Sans! Please let me go! Please free me! o-OH FUCK, please undo the rope!” tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as he went harder, starting to throw some pain into the mix. “Fuck, please please please please…” your begging petered off into soft moans and whines.

 

Sans paused, regarding your sweating form and pleading eyes.

 

“alright. I’ll undo them in a sec.” he grinned wide. “that was fun, though. i should make you beg more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are gonna vary in length, basically depending on how motivated i feel/how much i like the prompt.
> 
> there are still days open, drop by my tumblr! and if you have a few dollars to spare, check out the ko-fi link there:  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/
> 
> love you all, and vagina-havers remember to always pee after you insert things! it prevents infections and utis!


	3. Skulls Cuts Away Your Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knifeplay with Skulls (horrortale sans)

Skulls hadn’t been sure you would go for it. You weren’t like your sister, bold and brash. You were quiet, peaceful, stern, but gentle. But, stars, were you eager to please. And so he opened the door to find you squirming on the bed in some cheap but tight fitting clothes, a pale blue shirt that clung to your curves and tight jeans that he had seen you wear before; ones that he knew were getting too tight to really fit. Seems tonight would be their send off. You were ever the pragmatist. He noticed he was doing the staring thing again, and opened the door all the way, catching your attention.

 

You smiled up at him nervously. “H-hey. Um, i know these clothes aren’t super cute, but considering, i wanted to… well, am i- is it okay?” you fidgeted nervously.

 

“you’re beautiful.” Skulls stepped into the room. He was still wearing his dirty blue hoodie, but underneath was a clean white shirt and black shorts. He stopped just before the bed, and licked his teeth with a glowing dark blue tongue, dripping with magical fluid. “i can’t wait to tear ya apart.”

 

You shivered, his deep growling voice setting your skin on fire. You wanted him to touch you. You needed it. “So, um,” you fidgeted more on the bed. “I’m ready when you are.”

 

“i was born ready, lambchop.” he crawled into bed with you, then pushed you back none too gently and straddled you. “rules. use blue and orange. don't touch me or yourself unless i say you can. got it?” you nodded. His smile widened to manic proportions. “good.” Your breath hitched as he ripped your shirt open with his sharp claws, pausing to stare at your breasts. “you didn’t wear a bra.”

 

“They’re expensive,” you whined.

 

He chuckled darkly. “well if you deny me that, i’ll have to make this last that. much. longer.” his one red eye was wide with excitement, and you should have been scared. But you weren’t. It wasn’t that you trusted him, exactly, you didn’t trust anyone fully. But you knew he would respect your limits, just as you respect his. And you did love him, after all. His cold skeletal hands roamed your torso, scratching lightly at your breasts and stomach. He took a moment to just stare, and then he lowered his face to your chest. You expected him to bite or lick you, but first, he looked into your eyes. “hey,” he said, “i love you.”

 

You smiled gently at him, reaching up to run a hand over the good side of his skull. “I love you too.”

 

He purred in contentment, nuzzling at the area above your heart. He loved your heartbeat. Then his tongue re-emerged, licking at your left breast, before he bit down  _ hard _ . You whimpered, and he licked at the uneven areas where blood had begun to well up. “said you can’t touch me ‘less i say you can. already breaking rules; naughty little lambchop.” he moved to your other breast, this time more gently as he licked around the edges where it sagged a bit to one side, then up to your areola and nipple, where he nipped at you with much less force. “now be a good girl and lie still while i rip your pants off.” you whimpered a bit more as he crawled backwards to touch your hips, before grabbing with a hand on each side of the zipper. He gave you a wide grin, before he tore your pants in half with a loud  _ rip _ . He stared at the underwear you had on. They were nice, but he knew these were one of your older pairs, already wearing thin with holes. He pulled the rest of your jeans from your body, leaving you mostly bare before him. He ran his hands over your legs, admiring the curve of your flesh and the way you shivered beneath him.

 

Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a large knife that shouldn't have been able to fit in there. It was a simple carving knife, but polished and sharpened to perfection. You shivered again at the mere sight of it, and for a second, you almost wanted to stop. But you didn’t really want this to end. “N-no cutting, right?” you asked.

 

“yeah. not gonna do that to you unless you’re absolutely sure you want it,” he reassured you. He dragged the flat of the blade across your stomach. “but if you like this, then maybe next time…” he leaped forward to lean over you, stabbing his weapon into the bed beside you, your faces and inch apart and the knife dug deep into the mattress near your head. You couldn’t really see it, but he had expertly avoided hitting you or even a strand of your hair. “if you’re up to it, next time we can do something  _ really  _ exciting.” he pulled the knife free and traced the lines of your face with the dull edge of the blade. “really get your blood pumping. or flowing. i’m not picky.” he grinned at you, and that look of lustful hunger in his eyes sent warmth flooding straight to your stomach. He pushed his face to yours in a fierce kiss, teeth harsh against your lips and his tongue delving in to taste every part of your mouth. In turn you could taste him, cool and mint and metallic, a mixture that left you wondering whether or not you liked it. Even though you knew you loved it. He pulled away reluctantly, and sat back again. Now he carefully traced the point of the knife across your neck, just barely enough to feel it scratch you. The knife went down to circle your left breast, then your right, and then a straight line down your stomach, over your navel. When he reached your panties, he flipped the blade so that the dull edge once again rested against your skin, the sharp edge catching at the edge of your remaining undergarments. His free hand fiddled with the bit of frayed lace at the edges. You looked up at towards the ceiling, eyes closing as you did your best to feel every little touch.

 

“you ready, lambchop?”

 

You opened your mouth to answer but it turned out he didn’t need to hear it after all. He lifted the blade, slicing through an inch of the fabric. Your breath hitched in surprise, and his eye snapped up to you. It had narrowed to a mere pin prick, on the verge of disappearing entirely. You locked gazes, and he didn’t look away as he brought the cold metal back down, slicing open another inch. Your breathing quickened, and you felt caught in his gaze, frozen, as he slowly cut away your panties. You whimpered when the dull edge landed against your clit, but he wasn’t done torturing you with the anticipation. He kept going, lettine the knife graze your folds until there was a V-shape of open fabric ending just past your lower lips. He used the flat of the blade to open your folds, and finally broke eye contact to look at your pussy. He let out a long breath, staring in open awe.

  
“oh lambchop, you’re so wet for me…” he brought his head to your crotch, and lapped at your juices from on end up to your clit. “hhaaaahhhh... so good…” he threw the knife aside. “well.  _ bone _ -appetite.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeyyyyyyy there ya go
> 
> wonder if i can actually keep up with doing this every day...? either way, im getting all 31 days done.
> 
> drop by tumblr to see the unclaimed kinks/days! and maybe hit up the ko-fi link?  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/
> 
> i love you all, stay safe, and if you ever engage in knifeplay keep a first aid kit handy!


	4. Sans Punishes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undertale sans and spanking

“you heard me,” Sans said, “take your pants off.”

 

You stuck your tongue out. “Make me.”

 

He rolled his eye lights, but still smiled at you. “do we have to do this every time?”

 

“You have to earn it,” you protested with a smile. “Plus, i like being a brat.”

 

“well then, i’ll just add another tally to the count.” he suddenly shoved you facedown onto your bed. His fingers roamed up your thighs and grabbed your ass. “you just had to wear pants today, didn’t you.”

 

You tried to get up, but a hand on the back of your neck quickly warned you that such things were not allowed. You turned your head to the side instead. “Skirts and dresses are nice, but i can’t wear them for you guys  _ all  _ the time.”

 

“heh, too bad. it’s nice when you’re all  _ dress _ ed up for us.” you groaned at his pun, and his phalanges fiddled with the front of your pants until the button and zipper came undone. He pushed your pants down, and then you were groaning for a completely different reason as his fingers teased at your folds. You whined when he pulled his hand away. “nah, you see, this is time for punishment, not pleasure.” his bones cressed your bare ass. “let’s see, one tally for putting your hand down my pants at a fancy restaurant. another for refusing to sneak in a quickie at the bathrooms. a third for telling undyne things she had not business knowing…” he grabbed roughly at the meat of your rear. “and one more for being a brat. four tallies at ten spankings each?”

 

“I know how to do basic math Sans-” you were cut off as the hand on your neck shoved you roughly into the bed; a warning that now was a time to comply. “... Forty.”

 

“count ‘em. if you lose track, we start over.” That was always the deal, and each time he upped the count where he could. He really wanted you to lose count. But you never did. You were trained better than that. You were about to open your mouth for a sassy retort when his hand came down, hard.

 

You hissed, biting at your lip. Looks like he wasn’t going to start out slow. “...one.” again. “Two.” by the time you got to thirty, your eyes were watering and your voice wavering. He was really going hard, and if you weren’t mistaken he was getting rougher every ten hits. “Forty!” finally, it was over.

 

He released your neck, and you slumped down over the bed. “man, you really gave me a workout,” Sans said as he hopped onto the mattress next to you. You grunted, and he reached down and turned your head to face him. “hey, you o… shit, are you crying?!”

 

“No!” you spat, angry he would dare accuse you of such a thing. Your eyes were just barely watering.

 

“shit babe, you gotta tell me if i go too hard.” his hands went back to your ass, but this time they gently caressed the sore red skin.

 

“I’m fine,” you protested, but made no move to stop him or shift your position in any way.

 

He sighed. “look, we both know you have pride issues.” you scoffed, and he shook his head. “but i don’t know your limits unless you say something. next time, tell me when it gets too much, and i’ll slow down. please?”

 

You heaved a great sigh, and finally crawled onto bed. “Fiiiiiine.” 

 

He kissed your forehead. “thanks. love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK i fell asleep while writing and now its late. welp.
> 
> there's still some open days! check by my tumblr if you wanna fill those up! and maybe consider hitting up that ko-fi link so i can buy groceries?  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	5. Error Makes a Brief Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadism with Error

You awoke in a tangle of blue strings that cut into your skin, holding you suspended several feet above the ground. Looking around, you were in some sort of empty house, no furniture and only hardwood and white painted walls. This was absolutely not where you fell asleep last night.

 

“Hey what the hell is going on here?!” you called out. “HEEEEEEYYYYY LET ME DOWN!”

 

“Would you just shut up?” came a scratchy voice, as if through an old radio. Into the room walked… shit, it was another version of Sans. did a new clan come out of the mountain? This skeleton, however, was different from the ones you lived with. His bones were black, except his phalanges which were red ending in yellow, and his teeth were yellow as well. Not in a rotten way, just in a… yellow way. His eye sockets were filled with red instead of black, and his eye lights were a piercing yellow, with the left one having a circle of blue in the middle. Blue streaks went from his sockets and down his skull. He wore a black jacket with the hood up. “What are you staring at?” he grumpily asked.

 

“Sans.” you said.

 

He flinched. “No, moron, i’m Error.” he walked slowly around you, observing you from every side. “You woke up sooner than i expected. None of your dumb Sanses are awake yet.” he came back to stand in front of you, crossing his arms.

 

You stared him down until he looked away, and then tested your restraints. They weren’t especially tight, but you couldn't just slip out either. And while the strings looked thin a fragile, your struggling against them only caused them to bit into your skin. During your attempts, you heard him laugh. You threw him a glare. “So, why am i here exactly, Error?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” he chuckled darkly. “But man, watching you struggle is great entertainment until i can call your dirty human-fuckers here.”

 

You growled. “DON’T call them that.”

 

He raised a brow bone in challenge, his grin wide. “What? Are you saying they don’t fuck you?” he flicked his hand, and the light hit in incredibly thin strings going from the tips of his fingers to the ceiling. The strings around you, in turn, tightened. “Are you saying that you don’t go into their bedrooms every night and take their dicks like a little human whore?”

 

You hissed at him, as if it would do anything. “Maybe you’re just jealous. When’s the last time you got any, bud?”

 

His grin faltered. “I don’t need ‘any’.” he pulled his fingers into a fist and the strings turned sharper, starting to cut through the front of your clothes. “I don’t want ‘any’.” they sliced through, exposing stripes of skin until that was cut too, blood seeping through the paper-thin wounds. The strings went a bit slack then, lowering you to the ground to be face to face with this… thing. “...but i guess i’d enjoy making you scream, though not in the same way your Sanses do.” his smile stretched to manic proportions. “Maybe instead of your body, though, i’ll play with your soul.” with his left hand he reached out and blue strings went into your body and pulled out your Soul. it wasn’t the first time you’d seen the bright orange heart, but it never failed to captivate you, and you found yourself staring. Until he the strings around you dropped, he pulled at your soul, and you were forced forward. But… you couldn’t control your own body.

 

Your body took a few steps forward, spun as if dancing, and gave a deep bow to Error. To your surprise, he bowed back. But then his head bent up with a devious grin on his face. Your body began to move, taking off your clothes.

 

“H-hey!” speaking was like your mouth was slowed, like chewing molasses, but you managed it. “Cut that out!”

 

“Nah, don’t feel like it,” he said as his fingers moved, pulling on the strings wrapped tight around your soul. You hissed in pain as the strings dug in, and your body continued to strip you to only your undergarments. “Hmm… like a blank canvas,” Error hummed.

 

“When i get out of this, you’re gonna pay!” you managed to call out, but your body compliantly held out its arms and was once more strung up by blue strings. But the ones around your soul stayed in place.

 

He laughed. “Hahahaha! Really? Well, we’ll just see then. Now, i’m tired of all your yelling. Let me hear your screams.” with that, blue strings struck you like whips, leaving red bleeding lines across your stomach and breasts. This continued, with you refusing to make a sing sound while he tortured you. When it finally stopped, you were panting and your lip was bleeding from where you bit back your screams. Error hummed. “Well, it’s time to go talk to your Sanses.” he grinned. “We’ll have to pick this up another time.”

 

“You’re a sadistic bastard!” you barked back.

 

“Maybe.” he shrugged. “But you like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, not canon. i've actually been thinking about bringing in other characters to this world like error and ink, but i'll leave that to you guys when i finally put that poll up~
> 
> wanna hear about the poll as soon as its up? check out my tumblr!  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	6. Edge Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting with Edge!

“YOU DO REALIZE HOW SHARP THEY ARE, YES?” Edge asked, probably for the hundredth time.

 

“Yes, i think i’ve kissed you enough to feel how sharp they are. Not that i mind…” you placed a gentle kiss to his teeth, “...feeling again. Yup, still sharp.” his skull lit up that shade of dark red that had quickly become one of your favorite colors.

 

“FINE, BUT I WANT NO COMPLAINTS OUT OF YOU WHEN IT HURTS!” He said, turning his scowling face away.

 

“I want it to hurt!” you protested, moving to sit on your heels in the middle of the bed. Your little spaghetti strap dress was just short enough to pool around your legs. You swept stray hairs aside, exposing you neck and shoulder to your skeletal lover. You tapped the bare skin, smiling seductively. “Come on, then. You won’t break me, and i promise to tell you if it’s too much.”

 

“TEASING LITTLE MASOCHIST…” he mumbled under his breath. He stalked up the the bed, removing his gloves to reveal chipped, imperfect bones, and crawled on. He settled into a sitting position behind you, and with you kneeling it was a good setup to keep his teeth comfortably close to your neck. “Let’s Test Your Limits Then,” he whispered in your ear, causing a shiver to race up your spine.

 

He rested the tips of his fangs on top of your skin, and for a second you believed he would go easy on you. Such a thought lasted only that one second as he bit down, driving the sharp tips through your skin and drawing blood.

 

“Mmmn!” you moaned as he paused, releasing the pressure to gently chew on your shoulder before driving his teeth deeper again. “Oh fuck, Edge…” the mixture of pleasure and pain had your hands reaching out for his femurs wrapped around you, gripping his bones as you felt his tongue lap at the flesh trapped between his fangs. He put pressure on you once more, and you tapped out. “Too far! Too far! Blue stop sign!” at that, he pulled away with an audible shlurp as blood rushed to fill the marks made by his fangs.

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Edge asked, using a phalange to trace little patterns on your flesh with the blood from your wound. “WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO BANDAGE OR HEAL IT?”

 

You turned your head and grinned at him, sweating a little and with watery eyes, but not an ounce of regret. “I’m fine. But now you know my limits so you can use the other side for the main event.” you tapped your other shoulder.

 

“HMPH. COMPLETELY IGNORING MY SECOND QUESTION.”

 

“Well, it’s your sheets man. The blood and stuff doesn't bother me, but if it’s a turn off for yo-ooooohhh…” your sentence dissolved into another pleased groan as he licked at the small streams of red.

 

“I Think I’ll Leave It For Now.” He grabbed your hips and spun you around, pinning your back to the bed beneath him. “So, Human,” he purred, “Are You Ready To Be Fucked?”

 

“I guess i can let you be on to-” again your sentence was cut short, as he decided to take your left leg and lift it into the air, biting your thigh carefully. It was much gentler than how he had treated your shoulder, but it would still leave a telling bruise in the morning.   
  


“IF YOU ARE NOT MAKING THOSE DELIGHTFUL NOISES OR CALLING MY NAME, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP,” he commanded. He removed your panties, humming in appreciation at your already slick entrance. As you opened your mouth to make another smart comment, he shoved your undergarments into your mouth, and then, slightly more gently, shoved his fingers into your entrance.

 

You whined needily as he slowly pumped in and out, fumbling until you could take your undies out of your mouth and throw them across the room. “Mmmooore,” you pleaded. He complied, picking up the pace but being careful not to hurt you with his claws. Just as you felt your walls begin to flutter, he stopped, pulling his phalanges out and gazing coolly down at your wetness on his fingers. You let loose a whine, to which he smirked. 

 

“YOU HAVE NOT YET EARNED IT.” he undid his pants, sliding them down his bones and allowing his dark red magic to gather and form an impressive cock. “BUT YOU WILL, HUMAN.” you were wet and somewhat stretched, but you hadn’t been fully prepared for him sliding his cock in to the hilt. He let out a low breath as you let out a scream.

 

“Shit, Edge-” he sent you a glare, “... shit, Papyrus, i wasn’t-” he began to pump at a tortuously slow pace, and your words died into pleasured moans and murmurs of his name.

 

Edge leaned down to nip at your ear. “Are You Ready To Earn Your Orgasm?” you whimpered as his pumping suddenly picked up the pace, his grunts and and murmurs of your own name like the sweetest music in your ear. And then he bit you again. You groaned, and it triggered your walls to clench as a shocking orgasm was pulled from you.

 

“aaAAAh, Papyrus! Fuck!” you screamed.

 

He only went faster, and bit harder, stopping just before your limit. But when he was done chewing at that wound, he moved onto another part of your skin, doing the same. Still, he was merciless as he continued to pound his cock into your hole. He was your lover with the most stamina for sure, and he drove you to another orgasm as he pierced the meat of your arm just below the shoulder. He chuckled as you let out another scream. “Nyeh Heh Heh, Yes, Scream For Me Human. SCREAM WHO YOU BELONG TO!”

 

And one more bite took your overstimulated body to a third orgasm as you screamed out, “PAPYRUS! AAAH!” 

 

He finally came then, pumping you so full of magic that it spilled out onto the mattress beneath you. Edge kept moving until he was empty, and then slowly slid out. Panting, you tilted your head to see that the side he had bitten was covered in his marks; he had really gone to town. He followed the direction of your eyes and smiled. “NYEH. MY MARKS LOOK GOOD ON YOU”

 

You rolled your eyes, but smiled. “The others won’t like it.”

 

He shifted to lay down next to you, pulling you close. “WELL THEY AREN’T HERE RIGHT NOW. IN THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE MINE.”

 

You giggled. “Yeah. i guess i am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying this? id appreciate some comments if you'd like. XD well im having fun either way, so...
> 
> anyway! do check out my tungle.hellsite!  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	7. Praising Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> praise kink with edge. a short one this time, sorry!

Edge hated when you wanted to top, or at least that’s what he said. But you saw the fire in his eyes, the excitement of his authority being challenged. He loved it. He was a switch and you both knew it.

 

“Technically, i won the fight, so i get to be on top,” you demanded.

 

Edge crossed his arms. “YOU DISTRACTED ME BY D-DISPLAYING YOUR B-BREASTS! IN PUBLIC! IN THE PUBLIC EMBASSY TRAINING GROUNDS!”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Tactics are tactics. I don’t see what’s so bad about it.”

 

“SAHME SAW, AND SHE WHISTLED AT YOU!”

 

“Hahaha, oh man, did she? I was too focused on the fight to notice.” you grinned up at him. “Unlike some people.” he grumbled irritably and you just smirked, leaning in towards him. He took a step back. The fearsome captain of the royal guard would give ground to no one but you. “Okay, maybe my tactics were a bit underhanded. But they had to be, if i wanted to beat the most fearsome monster on the royal guard.” you batted your eyelashes.

 

“NYEH! WELL, IT IS TRUE THAT MOST HUMANS COULD NOT HOPE TO BEAT ME…”

 

You kept slowly moving towards him. “Exactly. What else could i have done to make the fight more equal? Obviously you wouldn’t fall for any normal traps.”

 

“TRUE! I PRACTICALLY WROTE THE BOOK ON TACTICAL TRAPS!”

 

“Mhm. you’re too smart for me under normal standards. You’re so strong, brave, capable…” he began to blush as you kept advancing on him. “Handsome, well spoken, endlessly entertaining, so handsome, so sexy…” his skull was glowing red now, and you had him right where you wanted him. With one more careful step, his legs connected with the bed and he fell back on the mattress. “And oh-so good to me in bed,” you purred.

 

“F-FINE. YOU CAN TOP TONIGHT.” He said, turning his skull away.

 

You just took this chance to whisper where his ear would be. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah im sorry its shoooort its just all i could manage today. but i promise tomorrow is a long one! now, to study my kanji flash cards...
> 
> oh, dont forget to check out my tumblr! there are still some kinks open!  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	8. Sans Activates you Fight-or-Fuck Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hate fucking with classic/undertale sans

You fell to your knees, watching the dust fall slowly to the ground around you. It had finally happened. You had killed a monster. You didn’t feel bad, exactly;they had been the ones to attack you first. With all that you had learned of monsters, you thought it was a misunderstanding, and you tried to talk it out, but then you felt them hit your Soul… and it fucking hurt. It hurt so bad, like the feeling of a knife in your back combined with the time you mother wished she’d never had you. You felt their intent to kill. And so you had killed them first.

 

It was late in the night, and everyone was probably asleep long ago, so you decided it would be fine to come in through the front door. You would just have to hurry to your room and clean the dust off before anyone noticed. You closed the door quietly, walking to the stairs and sneaking to your room. The dust washed off your weapons easily enough, but your clothes… it wouldn’t come off. You’d just have to hide them until you could wash them somewhere else. You stripped and went back to your room.

 

“so, you killed a monster.” Your head snapped to face Sans, who was leaning against your door with his sockets shut. “i figured it would happen eventually. while i’d prefer you didn’t kill humans, in the end it’s not my business. but mons-HGNK!” He paused, looking you up and down, before clearing his throat. “whatever. what you’re not wearing doesn’t matter. you killed one of ours, so you’re in for a   **b a d  t i m e** .”

 

You moved to drop into a defensive stance as Sans’ eye lights went out, his left eye lighting up, flashing blue and yellow. A knife, you needed a knife-! And then you felt something  _ tug _ . And out of your chest popped… your soul. There was nothing else this heart-shaped item could have been, other than your soul. It was coated in a blue light, but you could vaguely make out the orange glow underneath.

 

And then you were flung against the wall. You felt something crack, and you gasped as the air was forced from your lungs. You were stuck against the wall!

 

“and you know, you almost had me ready to trust you. well, not really, but i can’t say i’ll enjoy explaining this to paps and the others.” He eyed you up and down, and you weren’t sure if it was the lighting, or if he was… blushing? You had seen that glow of magic before on the others, but why was he…? Oh. even though it was a fight, he was still bothered that you were naked.

 

You grinned. “One, i didn’t want to kill them, they tried to kill me first. Two, what are you gonna do with my dead body? Gonna just carry around a naked lady’s body?” oh, he was definitely blushing now. And now that you were thinking, the hold against the wall felt odd. You flexed your fingers as he was distracted, measuring the hold he had. It almost felt like you could… you stood up. But, you weren’t on the floor. You were standing on the wall. “Oh man that is oOF!” gravity shifted again and you fell to the floor. You felt heavier than normal, but gravity was more normal, at least.

 

“fuck you,” Sans growled.

 

“You wanna?” you hissed back with as much venom as you could. “Wanna be a dirty human fucker?”

 

He paused, and this time when he looked at you, trying to get up again from where you had fallen on the ground, it felt… different. Hungrier. His posture relaxed, and you felt whatever gravity effect he was using double on you, causing you to fall down to the floor again on your hands and knees. “hm. it’d be one way to teach you a lesson…”

 

He… couldn’t be serious? You looked up, watching as Sans strode over to where your soul lay on the ground, balanced on the point of the heart shape. His phalanges wrapped around your soul and you were unable to suppress a moan.

 

“ya know, i took your soul out so i could do magic attacks and not mess with the rest of the house, but… hurting isn’t the  _ sole  _ thing i can do to it.” your groan of annoyance turned into another moan of pleasure as fire shot through your veins and went directly to your core. The next time you lifted your head up, Sans was crouched in front of you, your soul in his left hand. “hey kid. havin’ fun?” you tried to hit him, but he easily moved back, slowed as you were by the weight of his magic. He stroked his bones across the surface of your soul again, and it felt like warm vibrations echoed over your skin. He appeared to have complete control over your pleasure. And he was enjoying it.

 

“Fuck you, Sa-aaaaaahnsss...” You tried to speak, but he wouldn’t let you complete the sentence.

 

“huh. you saying my name like that sounds a lot better than i thought it would. tell ya what, play nice and i’ll make sure you get something out of it too.” His grin was smug, and you hoped you were imagining the feel of slick wetness between your thighs. But you knew you weren’t.

 

“Tell you what,” you growled back, swallowing a whimper as his phalanges ghosted over the surface of your soul again. “You stop this now, and i don’t tell Papyrus you tried to kill me.”

 

“nah. but hey, if you don’t wanna play, then i’ll just make sure you get juuuuust enough,” you whimpered as he brought your soul to his teeth and kissed it, “but i guess i just won’t let you cum.” he opened his mouth, revealing his glowing blue tongue, and  _ licked _ .

 

“Aaaaah!” you cried out as tension built up inside you. A few more licks, and you were sure you would come undone. “F-fuck you!” you tried to move, but this time you felt something more physical grab you and push you down on your back on the floor, pinning your wrists and ankles.

 

“you wanna be a dirty monster fucker?” Sans said in a teasing voice. “offer’s still on the table.” you watched as he sat down on your bed a few feet away. He pulled down his stupid basketball shorts to reveal a bright blowing blue cock. You stared open mouthed. The skeleton had a dick?! He chuckled and you shut your mouth. “what, want a taste?”

 

“Give me a good reason i shouldn’t kill you when i get out of this,” you spat.

 

He leaned over to you, letting your soul float on his palm. “cuz by the time i’m done, you won’t be able to walk.” and with that, he squeezed.

 

“fffffuuuUUUUUCK!” you screamed as pleasure shot through you. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-!” your nether regions were aching; you were sure a few good seconds of fingers on your clit would have you coming undone harder than any orgasm you’d ever had. As you lay panting on the floor, Sans began to play with himself as he watched you, tongue lolling out as his right hand stroked against his magic.

 

“mmm, yeah, keep making those noises for me human. maybe when i’m done, i’ll just tease you all night, not letting you get your release. just listen to those noises. would that teach you a lesson?”

 

It didn’t take long before you were aching to be physically touched. He ghosted his hands over your soul, giving light touches or pushing it against his dick for a second, just enough to keep you approaching that edge. You were sure that by this point he must have forgotten why he originally came here; hell, maybe he believed you had been attacked but decided to make sure you ‘learned a lesson’. 

 

“Sans!” you finally called out, “please stop or let me touch myself, fuck!”

 

“hm.” he paused, grinning at you. “how ‘bout you beg me to put my cock in ya?”

 

You bit back a comment about shoving it in a blender, knowing it wouldn’t get you anywhere. “... fine. Fuck me.”

 

“doesn’t sound like begging~” he said in a sing song voice.

 

You growled, dissolving into whimpers as he worked at your soul. “Fine, fine! Please Sans, please fuck me!”

 

“k.”

 

He let go of your soul, and it floated back into your chest. You still felt the weight of enhanced gravity, but it eased a little as Sans abandoned his pants and moved over to kneel between your thighs. A single phalange stroked your opening. “heh. i knew already from those cute little sounds, but you really are ready, huh? well, i guess that means there’s no need to hold back.”

 

“Oh why don't you go du-AAH!” he shoved himself into you, hilting on the first thrust. Wet you may have been, but it was painful to have yourself forced open in such a way. He gave you no time to recover as he set up a steady pace.

 

“Well… hah… can’t say… mnnn… that i exactly pictured this… hah… happening this way,” he panted as he pushed into you, his thrusts rhythmic but rough. It burned so good, his magic dick feeling warm and strangely electric, like little sparks were dancing over your inner walls as he moved. “we should… fuck… solve all our disputes like this…”

 

“Like… ungh! Like hell, Ah! Asshole!” you wanted to fight, but you couldn’t deny how insanely good it felt as he pounded into you, and as his hand reached down to your clit you came, your inner walls closing around him, and you found yourself calling out his name. “Ssssaaaaaaaanns!” 

 

“fucking take it… bitch!” the skeleton sped up, prolonging your orgasm and reaching his own, filling you with his magic. “Shit! AAH!” with a few more thrusts, he stilled, panting over you. “so,” he said with a grin, sweat beading on his skull, “guess i’ll show some mercy on you this time. hope you learned your lesson.”

 

He pulled out, and you could feel his magic leaking from between your thighs as Sans released you from his gravity magic. You lay there, exhausted and, although you would never admit it to him, you legs did feel weak as hell. You watched from your place on the floor as he pulled his shorts back on. “... Sans. this doesn’t change anything.”

 

“really?” he said, giving you a cheeky wink. “i think it changes everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i have an annoying cough and im thinking of skipping school. i probably wont tho.
> 
> but hey, you guys got a long one today! and early in the mornin too! for my timezone anyway.... but there are still open slots!!!! i need day 10 especially or i'll have to pick! i hate decisions! reminder that these characters are drawn from my fic 'The Itch' here on ao3, so check that out if you like violence, slow burns, and gang wars!
> 
> pick up some of those prompts on my tumblr!  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	9. You Dress up for Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papyrus and lingerie

You felt weird. Exposed. Vulnerable. Even more so than when you were just naked. Would he really like this? Maybe it was a stupid idea. You were dressed in pale orange lacy lingerie, a set of panties and a babydoll top that were almost completely see-through. You fiddled with the lace edge of your underwear, but forced yourself to stop. It was so delicate; like an accidental swipe of your fingernails could rip it.

 

“I’m home!” You heard his voice and quickly re-arranged yourself on his bed in what you hoped was a sexy position. “What was it that you wanted to- oh.”

 

You smiled at him. Usually you were so confident, or at least acted like it, but here you were visibly nervous. He saw you fiddle with the hem of your babydoll, your eyes flicking from one place to the next.

 

He smiled back. “You look beautiful.” you blushed and shifted. “Did you do all this for me?”

 

“Y-yeah,” you answered. “I thought you might like it, since you know, i never dress up and stuff…”

 

“I love it.” He kissed your forehead gently. “I’m happy you did all this for me.” he kissed the tip of your nose, and then each cheek. “And i will enjoy taking it off.” he put a finger under your chin and tilted your head up to kiss you deeply, teasing at your lips with his tongue until you opened your mouth to let him in, tongues twisting. Your hands reached under his shirt and found his ribs and you gripped them, causing Papyrus to moan. “Careful, love, I was hoping to savor this.” he growled the next words, “but i won’t be able to hold back if you keep going like that.”

 

“That sounds like a challenge, my dear,” you said with a grin. You ran your hands delicately over his bones, and his breathing turned ragged.

 

“You are playing a dangerous game, human.” his hands moved to your hips, where he fiddled with the bits of lace. “I’ll have to capture you and teach you a lesson.” He pushed you back onto the bed, one hand on your shoulder and the other still fiddling with the frills of your panties. “This is such a nice outfit… it showcases your body wonderfully.” the hand on your shoulder moved to caress your right breast, while the other began slowly tugging down your underwear. “Oh?” a phalange pinched at the fabric of your undergarments between your legs. “You’ve soaked them already? That was quick.” both hands moved to the task of removing that article of clothing, while you continued teasing at his bones.

 

“Pa-py-rus, are you gonna take this off too?” You wiggled your torso.

 

“No, I think I’ll leave that on. It’s so pretty, after all.” Once he had gotten your underwear off, he went back to kissing you all over your body, starting with your neck. He kissed across your neck, down to your collarbone and all along where he could just barely feel the bones under your skin, as if he could somehow reach through and kiss them directly. He kissed your stomach, but paused a moment to just rest his skull there, nuzzling gently. “You are so soft… your skin feels so smooth.”

 

You looked down to your stomach, covered clearly in stretch marks and scars. He thought that was smooth? You scoffed. “Paps, it’s covered in scars and stuff.”

 

He hummed. “But they are a part of you! And your skin is still so smooth and soft…” he began kissing at your stretch marks, every little one, whether they were from gaining weight or muscle. Then he kissed at the scars, the ones you got fighting, the ones you may or may not have given yourself, the ones from where you defended someone else. “I love every part of you, my imperfect little human.” he finally reached down to take his gloves off, revealing hands that were a bit different from his brothers’, long bones that were far more human-like that the fused plates that Sans and his counterparts had. One of those larges strong hands reached up to entwine his fingers between your own, while the other caressed your thigh. He pet your thigh, before sliding his hand from your knee slowly up to the juncture between your legs. “How ready for me are you, love?” he easily slipped one finger into you, pumping gently as you moaned.

 

“Aaaah, Papyrusss…..” the hand that held his tightened, the other grabbing at the sheets.

 

He slipped another finger in. “Those sounds…. It’s good to know that you are… enjoying yourself. Nyeh heh heh.” he slid his fingers in and out at a tortuously slow pace, and when they were deep inside you his curled fingers outside nudged against your clit. “You ARE enjoying yourself, right, love?”

 

“Yessss! More, please?” 

 

“Hmmm, no.” He kept up the tortuously slow pace, leaving you moaning and writhing. Finally, he hooked his fingers to hit your g-spot and sped up. “There you go love. Be good and come for me?” Obediently, after a few seconds of his quick strong stokes, you were coming undone, a strong but somehow soothing orgasm like a warm bath flowing over you. “You did so well, love,” Papyrus said as he leaned up to kiss your panting lips. “Let’s do it again a few more times tonight, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhhhh its late again im sorryyyyyyyyy
> 
> come check my tungle if ya wanna hang out ;D  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	10. Bara Red Wrecks You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bara red boiiiiii

When monsters first started coming out of the mountain, everyone panicked. They were huge hulking creatures, and even though they mostly proved friendly, they just kept coming out, even five years later. You didn’t like it. They were a threat and you couldn’t judge their strength. You were polite enough in general, but you tried to avoid them on the whole.

 

So how had you ended up living as the only human in this monster apartment complex?!

 

Boss said it was because they trusted you to hold your own against these hulking creatures, but you suspected it might have been punishment for killing one of the captives last week. You had been living here for a few days, and you had gotten to know who most of the monsters. Specifically, all the skeletons here. There were apparently two types of skeletons: the big round ones that towered a head over you, and the super tall lanky ones that seemed to reach ten feet in height. You just wanted to get to the fuking washer without anyone stopping you. You had to get these clean before the blood set, and you had some dark clothes over the top to kinda sorta hide them, but you just wanted to get in and out.

 

But no. one of the big dumb skeletons was blocking the laundry room by leaning on the doorframe, taking up the whole space. Dumb seven foot skeletons.

 

“Hey, ‘scuse me!” You called out, shifting the laundry basket to be more behind you. “Dude, you’re blocking the laundry room.”

 

He turned around, gold tooth glinting from his shark-like maw. “sorry babe,” he grinned. “I simply a-door waiting here while my laundry’s in the wash.”

 

He still wasn’t moving. You frowned. “Well get out of the way. You’re not the only one who’s gotta use the wash. Go sit in the chair or something.”

 

“hm, ya know, those chairs aren’t really made to handle a monster my size. so i’ll pass.” you didn’t like the way he was eyeing you, or, more importantly, eyeing your laundry. “ya spill ketchup?” your eyes flicked down to your pile, where the blood was seeping through to the top layer. Shit.

 

“Yeah, and i need to get it in before it sets,” you said through gritted teeth.

 

The big guy shifted, switching your brain into defensive mode. Your weapons were in your boots. You’d have to go for his legs. You shifted the laundry basket. He was now completely blocking the door. “tell ya what, doll, i’ll move outta the way if you go on a date with me.”

 

You don't know why you agreed. “Yeah sure, whatever big guy.”

 

“red. you can call me red.”

  
  
  


That was how it started. You rushed in to get your laundry in and left, but he kept finding and cornering you until one night you went into his apartment. To your surprise their were candles and good food, and he didn’t try to make a move on you, just telling bad jokes and complaining about work. And it just… kept happening. He’d invite you over and feed you good food, give you a few good laughs. Sometimes his imposing brother would be there, towering high enough to brush the ceilings, even though they had been made tall to accommodate most monsters. But then things started getting a little… heated. First he asked if he could kiss you goodnight. After a couple of times he didn’t have to ask anymore. Then your hands started wondering, getting a feel for his bones, and you let him grab at your ass and stomach.

 

And now you were lying on top of him, using him as a giant pillow, with your chin on your hands, resting on his chest, your legs draped down his stomach. He was looking up at the ceiling, and you were talking, of all things, about socks.

 

“they’re hot.”

 

“They’re just socks!” You lifted your feet in the air and watched the skele-boy blush. “They’re socks with little hearts on them!”

 

“jeez doll, don’t wave them around! you don’t know what that does to me…”

 

“Hmmm? What does it do to you, exactly?” You asked teasingly.

 

His enormous hands, hands that could easily crush your skull, came up to tease at your breasts. “all kinds of very dangerous things, doll.”

 

“Hmm? Do tell,” you purred. You didn’t expect him to grab you, flipping until you were beneath him. His legs straddled your form, emphasizing how much bigger he was. One hand easily held you down by the shoulders, while the other held his weight.

 

“it does terrible things to me doll,” he said, left eye glowing red and the light glinting off his sharp golden tooth. And suddenly, you did feel like a doll beneath him. “you’d better stop me now doll. the way you’ve been teasing has left me pretty damn needy.”

 

You weren’t sure if you wanted him to stop, so you just stared at his face. The hand holding you down slowly lifted, trailing over your body. You didn’t think you wanted him to stop. The hand traveled down to your pants and gently pressed at the juncture between your legs. You gave a sharp gasp. You definitely didn’t want him to stop. He pressed his teeth to your mouth for a kiss, and then shoved his tongue in. you obediently sucked on it as he thrust it deeper down your throat, and you could feel him open your pants and push them down. You really wanted him to keep going. He pulled his face away.

 

“so doll, ya think yer ready for this?” his fingers teased at you entrance and stars, you knew he could use those sharp phalanges to wreck you without breaking a sweat.

 

But you nodded. “Yes. please keep going Red.” you leaned up to kiss him. “Please keep going.”

 

He grinned and thrust his tongue back into your mouth just as he pushed a single finger into your entrance. You choked on a moan as it slipped in rather easily, prodding as he pumped it in and out. He grunted and added another finger as you sucked at his tongue, and those two digits alone filled you better than anyone had before. They scissored, stretching your walls deliciously, and kept doing so as he pulled his face away from yours. “you’re doin’ great doll, so good for me. such a good human,” he rumbled. “let’s see if you can handle more.” he pulled his fingers out, licking your juices from them, and undid his pants. Out popped a glowing red cock as wide as your forearm. There was no way you could take that.

 

“There’s no way i can take that,” you said. It could split you in half!

 

“heh heh heh, oh, you can take it doll, i promise.” he lifted your legs up and apart, lining up with your entrance. Oh no. no no no. but you didn’t resist. He rubbed the tip against your opening, wetting it with your juices, and then released one leg you grab his dick and push it against you. “i believe in ya, doll.” and then he slowly pushed in. you screamed in both pleasure and pain; the stretch burned sooo good. He started with shallow thrusts, then going deeper and deeper, but stars you were already so full, you wondered if your walls would tear from the girth of him. He hit your cervix when he was only half sheathed, but pounded into it as he went faster and faster. You tried to move but you soon found his hands pinning your arms about your head as he pounded, and you wondered if he could somehow force himself all the way into your womb. But he didn’t, and soon you came with another shout, your walls vainly attempting to squeeze him, and he sped up even more, cumming only seconds later. He slowed down, pushing more gently as his seed flowed into you, some spilling out around the edges. “ooooooh yeah. You did so good doll.”

 

“Aaahhh… next time…. Go… slower….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Technically on time!
> 
> theres still open kinktober sloooooots! just remember its focused around the Itch characters!  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	11. Skulls is a bit of a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulls (horrortale sans) and object insertion

Okay, so you were avoiding your three skeletons  _ juuuust  _ a little bit, ever since they said they could smell your arousal. I mean, that's pretty embarrassing. Especially the other day when Skulls snuck up behind you, grabbed you, and just inhaled before saying: “you smell like you're ready to have a good time.”

 

As thunder sounded outside you shivered at the memory. You weren't scared of your roommates, they were your friends after all. But… it was weird! You didn't even know how you felt about it! The was a part of you… that was more turned on knowing that they could smell your arousal. You were definitely attracted to them, but you hadn't decided how much. The storm outside raged on, and with a crack of lighting, the power went out. Great. You sighed, feeling your way to your room and lighting a candle. You rifled around you closest, looking for more things to light the halls and bathrooms. Crap! Did your roommates have candles? You sighed, making sure they were gone would have to be your priority. With your arms full of candles, you walked down the hall, wielding a tea light perched on an old candlestick you had found. You looked out the window to see lightning flash, lighting up the forest around your home. You hooked the storm would play it soon. You turned back to the hall, but were startled by the appearance of a single, glowing, eye. 

 

You jumped, hand flying to your chest. “Skulls! You startled me!”

 

He flicked on a flashlight, using the hall in light. “heh,” he mumbled, apparently to himself. “the old scarin’ ‘em shitless trick. it's always funny.” he cleared his non existent throat and some to you properly. “power went out. wanted to make sure you had light.” his single red eye light flicked to your armful of candles. “guess you're fine.”

 

“Y-yeah, I was actually in my way to make sure the rest of you were fine.” you shuffled your armful of candles. “you wanna help me set these up around the house?”

 

“... sure.” he followed you as you began to set up candles, not really helping. 

 

His one red eye kept watching; you could feel it on you the entire time, and it made you squirm. Something about being stared at like that turned you on. Maybe you were some kind of freak?

 

“you smell good, lambchop.”

 

You fumbled the candle you had been setting up, dropping it to the floor. “O-oh uh, thanks, I um, took a shower…” you bent  down to retrieve the candle, but a heavy hand was placed between your shoulder blades.

 

“that ain’t what i mean. since i showed up just now, you’ve been smelling more and more like you want me.” the hand not on your back ghosted over your skin before hovering just over your rear. “am i right, cupcake? you wanna play with me?”

 

“I-I, um! Just want to put this tea light up…!”

 

“aw come on, now’s not the time to be indecisive.” he took the candlestick from where you had left in on the shelf in the hall and put it between his teeth, unscrewing the bottom, all while not letting you up. “maybe i should give you an example of what i can do to you?”

 

“Um, it’s fine Skulls, we should k-keep putting up all the candles,” you protested. Maybe you were slightly afraid. Maybe that only enhanced your arousal. 

 

You yelped as Skulls yanked down your pants and underwear. “i’ll make it quick.” he pressed the cold length of the candlestick against your labia, and you shivered. He rubbed it back and forth, the knobs hitting against your clitoris and the whole thing becoming slicker as your juices wiped off on it. You whimpered, again trying to move, but he wouldn’t let you. “you see, seems to me like you’ve got some feelings towards us that you’re trying to deny. but i think it’d be much more fun if you didn’t.” he moved the bottom of the candlestick, where he had unscrewed the wide base, to your hole, and slowly pushed inside. Your whimpers turned into babbling pleas. “i would much rather shove my dick into you. But since you’re obviously too shy to ask for it, heh, i’ll just say this.” he pushed it deeper into you, and began to bring it in and out with long, slow strokes. “It’s much thicker than this. it’ll feel better too, for both of us.” he leaned over to whisper in your ear. “so why don’t you just give in to what you know you want, lambchop? Let me really get a  _ taste _ for you.” he licked your neck and you whimpered and moaned as he picked up the pace, driving the candlestick deeper and deeper into you. You felt it hit against your cervix, but he was quick to push it through before you could really stop him. Where your hands had at first tried to push him off, now they were braced against the wall as you tried to keep from collapsing.

 

And then he stopped. You were out of breath, panting, not knowing what he would do next, the instrument still shoved deep into your pussy.

 

“come find me later if you really wanna have good time.” 

 

The weight of his hand disappeared, and you turned your head to find him nowhere in sight. The bastard had just left you there! You slid to the floor, jostling the instrument still inside you, and groaned. That would be… fun to take out by yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT i have fallen several days behind but im gonna CATCH UP (heh, ketchup....)
> 
> 14, 18, 19, 21, 22, 24, 26 are still open, but again, currently limited to characters of the itch!  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	12. You Are Skulls' Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pet play with skulls (horrortale sans)

He tugged on the leash and you stumbled forward, biting your lip.

 

“sit.”

 

You sat on the messy floor. He tugged at your leash again, forcing you to look up at him. Skulls smiled wide down at you, his one red eye light appreciatively looking over you. He had stripped you of everything but a bra and underwear before collaring you, so most of your skin was on display.

 

“good girl.” he pet your hair and you leaned into it. Such simple affections could leave you feeling quite satisfied. You whined a little bit when he pulled his hand away, but a stern look shut you up. While you wore this collar, you weren’t allowed to talk back to him in any form. He reached a hand into your bra and tweaked your nipple roughly, causing you to flinch in pain and look away from him. He hooked a phalange into your collar, bone digging against you neck, and forced you to look back at him. “now be a good pet and clean my bones.” he released your collar and took off his shirt, plopping down to lounge on the floor in front of you.

 

You obediently crawled forward until your nose practically touched his ribs. And then you began to lick. Skulls and you had done things like this before, and you found that sometimes when you licked his bones something powdery and sweet came off, but sometimes it didn’t. You didn’t know what it was, but today his bones were clean. You licked his bottom ribs and he shivered in pleasure, hand coming back to pet your hair some more as you thoroughly lapped and sucked at each rib, slowly working your way up.

 

“aaah, yeah, good girl. good little pet,” he said, gritting his teeth. You could already clearly see his erection straining in his pants; occasionally your leg brushed against it as you moved. He hissed as you continued, making it all the way to the vertebrae of his neck. But he pulled you back. “nnn, you got me good and worked up, lambchop. take off those little scraps of fabric.”

 

You sat back on your haunches and slowly undid your bra, slipping it down your arms and giving your breasts a quick fondle. He chuckled at that. Then you shifted your weight to your knees as you slid your panties down your legs, then shifting to bring your legs in front of you and pull them off entirely. He yanked again on the leash, and pulled you to sit on your knees in front of him. He leaned in, putting his skull at the juncture of your neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply.

 

“you’ve earned this, pet.” He slid a finger between your legs and began gently massaging your clit. “sshhhh, stay quiet, there’s a good girl,” he growled, going a bit rougher. You bit back your moans, wails and screams that you so desperately wanted to release. This time. This would be the time you managed to stay quiet. The time you managed to obey.

 

As he kept going, building you higher and higher, you wished he would put something inside you. A finger, his dick, preferably, or just something. But he kept going, abusing your clit until it hurt. You were getting close, but the pain was getting strong… and a whimper escaped your throat.

 

He immediately stilled. “oh no, we can’t have that.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he just shook his head, grin widening. “nope. now you gotta do it yourself. Into the cage.”

 

Head tilted down in reluctant submission, you crawled into the large dog kennel in the corner. It had a blanket, but he didn’t give you any other comforts unless you “earned” them. He hooked the end of your leash to a peg nearby, and slid his shorts down to reveal his glowing blue cock. You really wanted it. But no, again you had messed up, and now you paid the price.

 

“well, go ahead. touch yourself. you don't get out until you get off, pet.” he began pumping at his own member, apparently satisfied just with the sight of you caged and under his power.

 

You reluctantly began to touch yourself, legs spread so as to properly display every movement to your master. You focused first on the sensitive area around your labia, stroking and building yourself up again. Then you touched gently on your abused pearl, stimulating but not further hurting it. Your fingers danced down and finally, finally, inserted themselves into your neglected hole. You allowed yourself a few moans, but tried to bite back on most of your sounds as a sort of practice for the next time he commanded you to stay quiet. You saw his tongue come out to lick at his teeth as you kept going, fingers pumping frantically as your other hands dug nails into your thigh. You were close… so close.

 

“ _ cum _ on now pet,” he growled, “finish for me.”

 

You desperately increased the pace, going even faster until you felt your walls flutter and clamp weakly around your fingers. You let out a long moan and slowed your motions to try and prolong that bliss.

 

“yes. you’re mine. you’re mine, and i will keep you here for as long as it takes to remind you of that,” he growled, moving to lean on the cage and stroke his cock faster and faster. You knew what he wanted, so you moved closer to the bars even as you still touched at your sensitive genitals. He seemed to approve, and with a few more rough grunts, he came, magical blue ectoplasm shooting through the bars to splatter on your body. “aaaah yeah,” he said as he finished. “good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will catch up. this i swear.
> 
> theres still open slotsssssssss  
> https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	13. Gags with Stretch

“Is this your way of telling me i talk too much during sex?” You said, eyeing the ring gag warily.

 

“heh, no, but i saw it and thought how pretty it would look in your little mouth… and it’s just big enough for me to still be able to shove my cock down your throat.” Stretch grinned. 

 

You needed to stop making bets with skeletons. But Stretch had started with the dirty talk, so if you flat out refused, the punishment would not be worth it. You loved your skeletons, but man they could be assholes. “Fine. two taps means slow down, more means stop.” you snatched the item from his hands, securing it yourself. If you could have even a little bit of control over the situation, you would take it.

 

A dark chuckle. “someone’s eager…” you flipped him the bird, but he just brought the hand to his teeth for a skeletal kiss, the spark of his magic dancing over your skin. You rolled your eyes and flipped him off with the other hand. “C’mon honey, that’s not nice.” he dropped your first hand in favor of grabbing and kissing the other.

 

You huffed, yanking your hands away to cross them in front of your chest. You could already feel yourself drooling around the gag, and part of you just wanted to get it over with. But another part was excited, liking the feel of control being taken away, becoming a toy in his hands. But really, where was the fun if you didn’t fight a little? Stretch grabbed your hands, and you managed to pull away, scooting back as he kept trying to get a good grip. But you realized he might have just been letting you get away as you realized he had herded you towards the bed, with you sitting on the floor and your back against the frame and the side of the mattress. He finally grabbed your wrists pinning them to either side of your head.

 

“you ready then, honey?”

 

You rolled your eyes, but nodded. He wasted no time letting one hand go to undo his pants and let them drop, kicking them to the corner and all but shoving his dick through the hole in the ring gag and down your throat. You choked as he went deep, and he gave you a second as your gag reflex wore itself out, tears gathering in your eyes. Then he pulled out, just enough to let you catch your breath, before thrusting into your mouth again. 

 

“ah stars, your hot wet mouth is so good for me honey, ah yeah, you’re such a good girl, taking it all…” Stretch seemed to be in bliss, just using you like an especially expensive fuck toy, back to holding your wrists against the mattress. You struggled when he called you a good girl, trying to prove him wrong, but his grip on you was now like steel, and your growls came out sounding more like moans with the gag in your mouth. “heh, having fun honey? enjoy having my magic shoved into you, no matter the hole?” he sped up. “ah yeah, keep moaning for me…” Your growls were drowned out as he moved faster and deeper, easily hitting the back of your throat, causing the choking to start again; you still hadn’t gotten used to the length on some of your boys. The seemed only to set him off further, and soon hot magic was spurting into your mouth, down your throat with you having no choice in the matter. It just kept coming, his dick twitching until he was fully spent. He finally pulled out, and took of the gag, giving you a few seconds to work your jaw and recuperate. “doin’ alright, honey?”

 

You gave him a thumbs up. Hot damn, your mouth hurt.

 

“just lemme know what ya want. we could cuddle, watch a movie, take a shower…” He knelt down next to you and handed you a water bottle, which you snatched and drank from greedily.

 

Finally, you felt fine to talk. “I’m mostly good. How bout you bring me my games, and we can cuddle in bed?”

 

“anything you want, honey.” He gave you a kiss, and went to fetch your games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... am kinda sleepy.... But! I love you all.... and hope you have a lovely day. <3


	14. Choking with Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choking, some degradation, penetrative sex

You hadn’t expected it, at first. But after the first time, you started seeing him in a different light. The way he talked, little actions, everything really hinted at it. You should have guessed earlier that Blue was a total dom. 

 

You much preferred to be in charge. Or at least, that’s what you had thought before… all this. But you found you liked the boys putting you in subspace, and most of them seemed to relish in your brattiness about it. After all, it was hardly any fun if you didn’t fight back. Blue, however, was one of the few that preferred to be in complete control, and didn’t hold back on punishments when you resisted.

 

Which is how you ended up facedown on the bed, your wrists tied to the headboard and raised red welts on your backside from Blue’s punishments. “So, kitten, what are you going to do next?” Blue asked, his tone sharp.

 

“Let master turn me over,” You answered, voice ragged from your previous cries of mixed pleasure and pain.

 

“And then?”

 

“Let master fuck me like a good little cocksleeve.”

 

Blue bent down to whisper in you ear. “Now that’s what i like to hear. And what are you allowed to say?” He nipped at your earlobe.

 

There was still a part that wanted to sass him, but that bite kept you from doing anything hasty. “Only master’s names.”

 

“Good girl,” he practically purred, leaning back to flip you over. He ran his bare hands over your breasts, and the warm porcelain feel of his bones left you moaning a little. He grinned in approval as he undid his pants and pulled out his glowing cyan cock. Separating your knees, the tip of his member nudged your entrance before pushing in torturously slowly. He paused halfway in, giving a few shallow thrusts. “Mmmweh, so warm around me… such a good human…” You whimpered as he moved deeper, but still slowly, just enough to feel it without really gaining any satisfaction.

 

It seemed to drag on forever to you, and any movements your hips made to get more were met with harsh slaps. “...please, faster…” you whispered, and Blue stopped.

 

“What was that, kitten?” He asked, his voice stern. You didn’t answer, realizing your mistake. His hands snaked up your body, running from your thighs, to your hips, to your breasts, to land around your neck. “If you can’t keep quiet…” his phalanges tightened on the flesh of your neck, adding a bit of pressure. “... then i’ll have to make you.” He started moving faster then, a bit at first, and while you were wary of his grip it was a relief to finally feel him really moving within you, and you let out a pleasured moan. But as he moved faster, his hands tightened, choking you lightly. “Naughty kitten, thinking she can disobey me. Guess if you’re going to use your air unwisely, you don’t really need it?” tighter, you were gasping for air as he jackhammered into you, and even as you came he didn’t relent, simply moving faster to reach his own end. Just as you were worried that you would pass out, barely getting any oxygen, he came inside you with a grunt and released your neck, his seed spurting into you until he collapsed on top. “Good girl…”


End file.
